User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 6 - Contact
The Duo had been wandering the wilderness for some time now, one mere feet in front of the other as they constantly had their eyes shifting all around, looking for any sign of danger. Though Dodger wasn’t really the most focussed of people at the best of times and she quickly began to ramble about all sorts of past experiences, past lovers and events, stories that Agatha had heard before, with slightly altered details. The Breton wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of arguing though, so she mostly feigned interest. Picking up on occasional words. “So, then the bitch says ‘allow me to demonstrate.’” Apparently this ‘bitch’ had a rather deep, ominous voice, bordering on monotone. She bloody swung that mace right at me! Had to kill her anyway! Then her boss had the friggin’ gaol to say ‘you’ve committed crimes against me and my people...’” Oddly enough, the ‘bitch’s’ boss had the same voice... If not a little more masculine. “He didn’t try to kill us, not right away anyway... Then...” Agatha froze as she heard a twig snap and rustling, far off in the forest, she furrowed her brow, -[holding out her arm to make Dodger stop. “What’s up?” Dodger asked, somewhat startled before her usual bemused smirk crept onto her lips. “You step in shit?” “No, shut up a second...” Agatha hissed, slowly drawing her staff as more rustling could be heard ahead. Dodger slowly drew her bow, turning her back on Agatha, two eyes in the same place was a complete waste... Well, three eyes in their case but whatever. “Remember, if it’s a Nymph, we had a deal...” Dodger whispered, getting Agatha to roll her eyes, now was hardly the time or place. The rustling grew closer, until a bush to Agatha’s upper left became the very source of the disturbance, the Breton readied a spell in her hand as a small creature gently hopped out, small twigs stuck in its long ears. It was blissfully unaware of this as it sat before them, twitching its nose. Agatha sighed as she realised that the ‘threat’ was little more than a rabbit, prompting Dodger to spin around and fire her arrow, piercing the creature and impaling it on the arrow and sending it back into the bush. “Dinner!” She cried, quickly rushing over to the creature and kneeling down before it quickly picking it up and drawing the arrow. “For you, maybe, I intend to eat in an inn tonight.” Agatha huffed as she turned back around and slung her staff over her shoulder, slowly stepping away as she ventured deeper in the wilderness. Dodger simply shrugged in response, picking up the small rabbit and shoving its head into her belt and tightening it to keep it hung from her hips before she turned around and followed her Breton companion onward. “Aren’t you from High Rock?” The Bosmer asked, curiously as she stepped up alongside her. “I’m not generalising, I swear you said that at some point.” “Yeah... I did... Grew up near Camlorn.” “Oh... Means bugger all to me but...” Agatha sighed, laughing faintly as she shook her head in mock despair. “It’s where Jagar Tharn grew up, actually. It’s where most evil mages like myself are from.” “Ooooh... I’m bound to find a good shag there then.” Dodger said, with a grin, getting Agatha to roll her eyes. “Do you ever think about anything else?” “Course, I think all the time, you just don’t want to know what I’m thinking about. I don’t really want to think about it, I just... do. Sex distracts me, makes me feel more normal.” “Normal? You?” “I would like to be normal some day, didn’t exactly have the greatest of starts in life, Ags. If life was a card game, I got handed some used toilet paper as my cards.” “Maybe the shit stains could be made to counterfeit a good card?” “Who said they were shit stains?” Dodger sighed, glancing to the floor, with a faint chuckle. “I’m doing good, considering but... I know I’m not doing amazingly in life.” “Dodge, what’re you talking about? You’re doing top secret missions for the Emperor, I’d say you’ve made it. I mean, do you know what being a secret agent of the Emperor would do for your sex life alone?” Agatha giggled, getting a slight smirk out of Dodger as she looked over to her. “Now you’re talking my language... Think the Emperor would mind if I said that I lost my eye taking an arrow for him?” Agatha had a bemused smirk on her face as she turned her attention back to the path ahead, quickly grinning a broad grin. “Well... It is your job to keep and eye out for him, right?” “Oh shit off!” Dodger cackled, shoving the Breton away. “That was one of the worst eye puns I’ve ever had inflicted on me!” “Really? Huh... I achieved something today.” Agatha said, in amazement, glancing back over to Dodger as she regained her balance. “Look erm... About... Don’t worry about where you are, you’re in a good place. I had a friend like you, once, except she was a courtesan.” “Oh great, I remind you of your whore friend... That’s nice...” “Well, you do! She was a crazy elf, with a sex addiction as well! You’d be perfect for eachother, if she was into women.” “Story of my life. So, go on, what happened to this... crazy prozy elf? Who’d she end up banging?” Agatha shrugged, with a smirk before looking over to the Bosmer, with a knowing grin. “Only Talin Warhaft... She ended up marrying him.” “Eww!” Dodger winced, shaking her head. “Isn’t he like... Sixty years old? That’s like... really old for a human.” “No, his son, you pillock! Talin Warhaft the second?” Dodger looked up in a moment of realisation, followed by her mouthing the word ‘oh.’ “Double eww! He looks like he’s sixty!” “He didn’t at the start... He was pretty cute, when he was younger...” “Yeah but now he looks like a wrinkly Dunmer!” “Well, he had three women in our group fall for him. Some people said Zaydate had a thing for him but... I doubt it.” “I’m assuming Zaydate was the long legged, blonde imperial girl, with pouty lips and a huge chest?” Dodger suggested, not having a clue what she was talking about at this point. “Erm... Y-Yeah, we’ll go with that.” Agatha smirked as she hopped over a log and saw some city walls ahead. “Oh! I think I’ve found it!” She gasped, stepping forward towards the High Rock Capital, seeing the crystal blue river running from under it and the lush green as far as the eye could see. “Y-Yeah, exactly as I remember it.” The Breton said, with a grin as she looked around to the Wood Elf, with a faint grin. “Daggerfall...” ---- Both Agatha and Dodger entered through the gates, quickly coming into the main square as they passed rivalling businesses, desperate for their attention. Agatha did her best not to make eye contact, the last thing they needed was for Dodger to spend half of their gold on a pig for a chance to have a roll in the hay with the farmer’s son. “Eyes... Erm, forward Dodger.” She sighed as her wandering gaze slowly looked away and she was quickly grabbed by the arm and lead on. Honestly, that girl was often just as much of a liability as she was an asset. Still, she was good company, Agatha had to give her that. Fun to be around and always had something to say, the Breton wouldn’t trade her in any time soon. She was also quite loyal, despite her... odd behaviour at times. “Tavern ahead!” Dodger yelled, pointing over the Breton’s shoulder and getting her to look around with a look of amazement. “How do you do that? It’s like you have some sort of sixth sense, always knowing where the taverns are...” “It’s called alcohol dependency, my dear.” The Bosmer giggled as Agatha shook her head, with a faint smile and a sigh. “Yeah, I was going to say that you do often remind me of Urzoga.” She giggled as she rushed inside, getting Dodger to stop a minute as she watched Agatha step in without her, furrowing her brow in confusion. “Urzoga?” She asked before shaking her head and stepping in after her. Gods, that woman got around, almost as much as she did. ---- The two of them stepped inside the tavern, looking around in amazement as they tried to not to bump into the many swaying, work shy Bretons that littered the place. A lot of them laughed, drunkenly and clapped their hands together. Agatha stepped inside, looking around for any sign of someone who could fit the description, in the end, Dodger picked her out from the crowd. A woman dressed like a statue, a brown robe draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her, covering an elegant purple/white dress underneath, with a golden choker and well done up hair. She looked considerably older than either of them were expecting and Dodger was a tad disappointed that she looked like someone’s mum, not even in a hot way... Agatha, on the other hand, was just glad they found her, she stepped forward, just happy that things were going right and were back on track now... She stepped on over to the noblewoman’s side, slipping in beside her. “Lady Brisienna?” She asked, getting a warm smile from the woman. “Ah, Agatha... I’m thankful that you responded to my letter. I am Lady Brisienna, yes... Let me bring you up to date on the current affairs. She said, quickly pulling into a nearby booth as she and dodger awkwardly slipped in, opposite her. She quickly leant forward, all pretence of warmth quickly faded as she gave them a solemn glare. “The Spectre of King Lysandus haunts the streets of Daggerfall at night. Trying to communicate with him is futile. He will occasionally moan the word ‘Vengeance,’ but that is the only coherent word I have ever heard him utter...” “Sounds like one of my uncles...” Dodger murmured, getting an irritated glare from the Woman, who had little patience for Dodger’s mirth. “This is the tortured spirit of our great king, I suggest you shut your mouth, Bosmer!” She hissed, getting Dodger to sit up, with a smirk. “Yes ma’am...” She said, in a somewhat sultry tone, getting Agatha to sigh heavily and rest her head in her hand as lady Brisienna slowly turned back to her, empathising with the young Breton’s pain. “For this reason, do not wander the city streets at night. You are certain to be attacked by his legion of ghosts.” She informed them, getting a quick nod from Agatha as she jotted that down. She could take down a few ghosts, sure but a legion? She’d need some serious help... “It would probably be more gainful to investigate those who might have wronged Lysandus to find the cause behind his torment. I do not know if the royal family of Daggerfall or another person or persons merit more suspicion. The major powers of the Bay, Sentinel, Wayrest and Daggerfall may be good places to start.” She paused as she noticed that Agatha was jotting things down, seeming somewhat impressed by this. Less impressed by Dodger’s attempt to cave her own name into the table, with her knife... and misspelling it. “In the matter of the letter, the Emperor’s agent says that he was unable to hand-deliver it to the Queen because of the war. He hired a courier, who supposedly delivered the letter in his stead. We do not even know the name of this courier. Obviously, there is little information of use but it would be worthwhile to see whether the letter arrived at Castle Daggerfall at all. How you decide to do this entirely your decision. I will contact you if any new information should surface.” She explained as Agatha closed her notebook, giving her an appreciative nod and a smile. “Thank you... You’ve been very helpful, Lady Brisienna.” The Breton said, leaning back in her chair and glancing over to Dodger, slapping her on the hand to get her to stop defacing the furniture. “I am leaving Daggerfall soon. My position here has been compromised and my life is in danger. It is more likely to hurt than help. Good luck and watch your back... Agatha.” She slowly rose up and stepped around the table, glancing to Agatha’s Bosmeri companion, who just looked up with a grin on her face. “Stay out of trouble ‘Doger.’” She said, with a smirk as she stepped away, prompting Agatha to giggle faintly. “We’ve got to teach you literacy Dodger...” The Breton said, with a faint smirk. “I’ve gotten this far without it.” “Yeah, so imagine how far you could get with it?” The Breton suggested as Brisienna stepped out of the tavern, leaving the two of them alone. Dodger shrugged, she was somewhat embarrassed to be taught how to read, like a child... Lexi offered once but she felt incredibly dumb, fumbling over her words... “Maybe...” The Bosmer sighed, glancing up to the Bosmer with a faint smile. “Ready to get going?” “Hell yeah, let’s go and find trouble.” She grinned, hopping out of the booth as Agatha slid out after her. “Pfft... This is us we’re talking about Dodger... Trouble will come and find us!” Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn